


You Can Get A New Girlfriend But You Can't Get A New Weed

by meiratyn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ballerina yurio, Basicslly victor and chris smoke a joint and banter, Drug Use, Gen, Hot boxing victors car, I didnt sleep last night and thought this was the funniest thing, I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry, Marijuana, Stoner fic, please dont judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiratyn/pseuds/meiratyn
Summary: When Yurio has (yet) another ballet recital, Victor cannot stand the thought of attending alone. So, he invites Chris.Naturally, they're going to need a little pre-recital pick-me-up first.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsukitheoverlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukitheoverlord/gifts).



> I blame tsukitheoverlord for everything in this. I blame her for all of it. I'm so sorry. Don't do drugs kids. Or do drugs. I'm not the boss of you. You do you kids.

Checking his mirrors one last time, Victor eased into a parking space in the back corner of the structure, perfectly far enough away from any nosy patrons.

At this time, they would be parking closer to the entrance, but he didn't mind a walk.

Especially, well, because parking so far away meant they could do  _ this _ without anyone seeing.

“Did you bring it?” Chris asked lowly from the passenger seat, voice practically a purr.

Victor huffed before pulling a tiny leather pouch out from behind his seat and showing it to Chris.

“Who do you think I am?” He asked with a wink, unzipping the pouch and pulling out a small glass tube and a lighter. “Only the best, naturally.”

Or, so the little twenty-one-year-old behind the dispensary counter had told him, eyes drooped and bloodshot.

Victor really didn't know so much about that, but as much as it had cost, it had better be good.

Of course, these were his  _ good _ gloves and he couldn't  _ possibly _ handle cannabis with his  _ good  _ gloves, so he quickly slipped them off and set them aside before pulling on a nice, albeit less expensive pair in a classy black leather.

Couldn't have his hands smelling, now.

He glanced out through the rear window before uncapping the tube and pulling out a neatly rolled joint, thick and even, the way he liked them.

“Chris,” Victor gestured to a ceramic bowl resting in the cup holder of his center console, “Be sure not to drop ash in my car again, won't you?”

Little irritated him, but that… had been an unpleasant find.

He watched Chris roll his eyes as he lit the joint and brought it to his lips, taking a few experimental puffs.

Pretty good.

“I won't, but be sure not to get caught up in a tangent that makes us late again, Victor,” his friend replied before taking a long drag on the joint, holding it, and exhaling a cloud of smoke before coughing. 

Victor chuckled, taking the joint as it was passed back to him and taking a few more short puffs before returning it to Chris.

“I will do my best, alas, I cannot help that I have interesting things to say.”

“Is that what you think of yourself, Victor?” Chris laughed before hitting the joint once, then twice, then passed it back to Victor, who only silently smoked.

_ This _ was why he liked joints. He was getting to the point where he could taste what he was smoking quite clearly, sweet, not overwhelming in the slightest.

And that alone eased the subtle annoyance building at Chris’ comment. 

They smoked silently, passing the joint back and forth, until Chris spoke up.

“It looks like Georgi’s new sweetheart has called it quits,” He said with a shake of his head. 

Victor frowned, joint caught between two fingers, glancing over at his friend.

“Did she really? That didn't take long this time. Did you find out why?”

He took a drag and passed it to Chris, who was all-too-happy to take another too-large hit, forcing him to double over in a coughing fit.

When he'd recovered enough to speak, however, he passed back the joint and leaned back, wiping his eyes.

“Let's just say his hunnie discovered that Georgi likes to partake and she wasn't pleased.”

He felt his frown deepen.

Although he felt bad for Georgi, given his history with women…

Victor supposed it wasn't the first time.

“Well, Georgi can always find a new lover,  _ nyet _ ?” He took a hit before continuing, holding it in. “He can't find another…”

And the end of his sentence was lost, like that.

Like it never existed.

Victor exhaled a cloud of smoke before passing the joint back to Chris.

“He can't find another vice, you mean?” His friend's tone was light, teasing, and Victor could only laugh.

He couldn't quite recall what they'd been talking about. His head felt light, while the rest of his body tingled, almost weighted down.

Perhaps he'd had a little much.

But that was fine. That was what this was for.

He checked his watch, but found he was having trouble putting the numbers completely together to form something comprehensible. 

So instead he just leaned back and heaved a sigh before looking over at Chris.

“Shall we?”

Chris shrugged, carefully stamping out the joint in the bowl and cracking the windows for Victor.

That way, the car wouldn't be full of smoke by the time Yurio’s ballet recital was over. That way, Yurio wouldn't smell the smoke when he got into the car.

Victor returned to himself just enough to pull out a mostly full bottle of cologne, spritzing himself and Chris as well for good measure. 

“Thank you again for coming with me,” He said with a smile, replacing the cologne and opening up the car door to let himself out.

Chris followed with the passenger side door, carefully smoothing out his clothes, checking for ash, likely.

“Of course. I do enjoy watching your ballerina cousin perform.” His tone was light, although it carried a faint edge of sarcasm with it.

Victor only chuckled.

“It makes him happy. That's what matters."

He locked the car and pocketed the keys before offering his arm to Chris, who cheerfully linked his own through it, and they headed off towards the theater.


End file.
